The Magics
by MeadowLark4491
Summary: Every cat has magic; it is part of who they are. A New Moon cat is one that constantly must guard against his own magic. Then comes The Mistoffelees. Has the Magic finally met its match in the form of Quaxo, or will the darkness consume him? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, Meadowlark here. So this started out as a darkness versus light thing with the idea of magic as law and deception incorporated as well. I'm not really a fan of first person myself, but I like how this one turned out. I like the "high story telling" style, which I used for the italicized narration as much as I could, but I can't write a full story like that it takes too much reworking, so when Quaxo came and said "hey, let's tell it from my perspective" I went along with it. When the Magic started talking to me that was a bit unnerving.

Please drop me a review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story. The characters are not mine.

* * *

The Magics

_Every cat has magic; it is part of who they are. Among the Jellicles, however, there are those who are given a greater magic. Those born under the light of the Jellicle Moon are the most powerful, followed closely by the New Moon Kittens. New Moon Magicians are one of the most dangerous types of magical cats. They are born when all is changing, and stand opposite the light of the Full Moon. They are not inherently evil, as the New Moon indicates the change from waning to waxing, but they are not innately good, either. A New Moon cat, caught in the middle of this powerful magic, is one that constantly must guard against his own magic. Then comes The Mistoffelees._

_The Mistoffelees is the name of the magic that chooses one New Moon Kitten every third generation. It is the magic that stands in opposition to the powerful Jellicle Moon Magic, and its draw is nearly as strong as the light it hates. It only ever appears to the Magician it takes, and it has never failed to completely control said Magician in all of its long centuries of existence. But this Magic may finally have met its match in the form of a small tuxedo kitten by the name of Quaxo…_

I look out over the scrap yard I call home, my white paws drumming on the seat of the chair I am curled on. The white tip on my tail twitches around the slat on the back of the chair. I am the Magician, I am the bearer of The Mistoffelees, but I am also just a cat. Today I wish to simply be Quaxo. Not the performer, not the Magician, simply the shy tuxedo tom. **You want to **_**what**_**?** Apparently there is no hope of that. The contemptuous voice ringing in my mind and my ears is evidence of that.

My innocent exterior conceals the darkness within me. I came of age two months past, but it has grown no easier to bear this burden with experience. The darkness that wishes to destroy all that I and my kind hold dear haunts my very pawsteps, whispering in my ear at all hours.

**You are weak. You have no chance to overcome me. Give in now and I will let them live.**

I don't believe it. I _can't_ believe it. This monstrosity with which I have been cursed will never show mercy. That is not what it does. Every legend ever told regarding The Opposition states that the only reason the Jellicles survived was because of the rise of one cat with the Jellicle Moon Magic itself. I know that there is no such cat here now. To give in to this darkness is to condemn my tribe to death.

**I will control you whether you wish it or no.**

I try to block out the sound of its voice. It has been doing this since I was a kit of eight months. That is when I knew what I had become: that which haunts the nightmares of many a cat. I will not allow myself to give in to the magic of The Opposition. I roll over; turning my back on the clearing I am overlooking. As I turn my eyes fall on _him_. He looks just like I do, except there is not a single hair of white on his coat. The golden eyes that stare at me have no heart behind them, only cold cruelty. This is what I fight and this is what I will fight daily until the moment I breathe my last. He smiles viciously as he sits down, his black tail curling around his jet paws.

**"Hello, Kitten. A bit lonesome up here is it not?"**

Not by choice am I up here alone. The Mistoffelees was especially strong today. I didn't want to risk it coming out where it could immediately hurt somecat. I learnt when I was very young that the most basic weakness of The Opposition is its need for its host to be alone. I try to avoid situations where I will be completely isolated, but today I simply couldn't be around others. "No, actually. I was thinking that it was nice. It's a good place to be able to see the other cats."

**"But not be seen by them. You fear they will reject you if they know your secret. It is true, of course. No Jellicle would want to associate with a cat in possession of The—"**

I smirk as the black apparition before me growls. It is no longer able to say its name because the name no longer belongs to it, but to me—I took it. I am still in control. I know its name, but it does not know my true name, nor shall it ever if I have my way of it. "I don't fear them. They know me."

**"But they would not trust you if they knew."**

"Then it's a good thing they don't." I hate keeping this secret, and the Magic knows this. All the cats know I am magical, but none know the weight I bear. How can they? How can any cat know what it is like to live with a darkness of this sort inside of them? Battering at self-control. At love of life, light, and family. There is only one cat every three generations cursed with that burden. Every cat before me has found their fate lay in succumbing to the darkness. I intend to change that. I will not lose myself to this creature.

**"You have already lost to me."**

I growl, glad no cat else is around. They would see nothing. That is another aspect of the Magician's curse. Only the one with the Magic can see it, unless they are incredibly in tune with the patterns of energy around them. "I have not. You don't control me."

**"But you fear I will. And that is enough for now. Enough to gnaw away at your defenses and leave you at my mercy."**

I rise. I cannot deal with this any longer today. I came up here to think, but it is easier to do so with the kittens screeching than with my own personal demon haunting my thoughts. Ignoring anything more it might have to say, I relegate The Opposition back into the dark corner of my mind where it resides.

**I have no choice but to do as he orders. This little cat who thinks himself a Magician has no knowledge of what he is truly facing. Even knowing that, I can do nothing to him. He is my only chance at this world for another three generations. That is far too long to wait. I must wear away at him. If he fears not only me but also himself there is some chance of control coming into my grasp. I pace relentlessly in this cage he keeps me in. I am trapped in his mind, but he is trapped here with me as well. The only way to be rid of me is to be rid of himself, and he is too compassionate to do even that. He knows how it would hurt those he loves most. His compassion keeps me alive.**

**Ha! Compassion. That is a weakness that a Magician can ill afford and it will be his undoing. His desire to protect those dear to him will be my way out. Of that I am certain. Once I am free he will have no chance to regain control. This naïve little cat who believes himself capable will be the one caught in this cage, watching as I take what is mine.  
His life is mine by right. **

**There is no Jellicle Moon Magician to stop me, not in this tribe. Likely it was born across the globe, although my luck has not held with that for the last six thousand years. First, in ancient Egypt when Bast banished me to the darkness of the mind and the frailty of the body. Later, in the Inquisition where my host was killed because of its affiliation with a witch. I saw that Anubis-cursed white cat sitting opposite and watching me triumphantly. The humans didn't see him. If they looked all they could see was a small gray and white tabby, but that hated Magic stared at me, glowing with pride as I burned, powerless for another three generations. The last time he managed to get me run over by a car. And they call me evil. **

**Is it so wrong to desire the power that I rightfully possess? Some would say that if it is at the harm of other then yes it is. One day I will beat that white spirit that haunts me. That ghost who stood at Bast's side as she banished me for the torment of the cats she held in high esteem. It will be a sight to behold the day I come to power and he is the one to fall.**

**I stretch, trying to touch my host's mortal Magic, but it is always just out of my reach. I resign myself to haunt his mind until he is alone again. I look out of his eyes, as I am always forced to do. These eyes that should be mine. He is playing with those stupid kittens again. Does he not see he is so much greater than they are? Perhaps he knows the truth. He is no greater than they. If I can deceive him into thinking he is, though, then the Magic will really begin. I will regain my name and he will be trapped.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story. The characters are not mine.

* * *

_Time passed rapidly around the young Magician. Before he knew what was happening, the queen with whom he hoped to spend the rest of his life betrayed him for another young tom. He was heartbroken and cut himself off from those that cared about him. If he wasn't with them they couldn't hurt him. His control began to spiral downward and the Mistoffelees felt its time nearing…_

I can't believe how much this hurts. I trusted her, believed she cared for me as much as I care for her. Now I find out that she was seeing another tom all this time. I can feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes, but I will not give in to those. No, to do that would be to admit she's hurt me. But she has. Some part of me is glad I know now, rather than after we became mates.

**"I told you this would happen."**

"Go away." I growl harshly. Of course. I forgot. I can't ever be alone, not with _him_ in my head. He's right though. He warned me that if I got too close to anycat they would hurt me.

**"I cannot do that. You know that well."**

I turn onto my side, curling and facing the wall. Most would think I'm insane, talking to myself, hiding from something in my mind, but he's a physical entity. He is sitting right behind me now. He won't touch me, but I know he's there. Waiting. Always waiting. That opposing darkness. Stalking the light within me. Like a cat after a mouse. Now he stalks it, now he freezes, waiting for the light to dim enough for him, the darkness, to pounce. I'm feeling dark enough without his help, thank you very much.

**I sit behind the Magician, staring at his back. He is curled into as small a ball as he can be, trying to block me out. It is almost humorous. He is still in his performing appearance. Black paws and tail, but his face and chest are still white. I cannot wait until those become black as well. That will be the sign that I have truly won.**

**That queen he was with always made me nervous. I knew she was no Jellicle Moon Kit, but that all white fur. I shudder very slightly. My adversary is sending me a message. He may not be here, but he will not be gone for long. I have to act now if this is ever going to come to fruition. If I am ever to be able to be released again it must happen soon. My host is already on his own downward spiral, soon he will concede defeat and I will have the control I need. **

**I look up at a pawstep in the doorway to his den: another queen approaches. He wishes to be alone; it will be entertaining to watch the young queen who nears try to coax him out. Her fur is much more suited to a consort of the New Moon Magician. A dark mottled mix of reds and blacks with very little white on her at all. Perfect. Once I have control I will have to see about her….**

I turn over at a tentative voice at the entrance of my den.

"Quaxo?"

Oh, Bast, not her. I really don't want to talk to anycat right now, but even more than that I can't bear to talk to Electra. She was the one who tried to tell me what was happening right under my nose. I blew her off. I know her though. She won't leave if she knows I'm here. "What is it, Ele?"

She moves over to me, her blue-green eyes meeting my gold ones. "I came to see how you're doing."

"Oh I'm fine." I see how much my sarcasm cuts her and I immediately regret it, although a voice whispers inside of me that I shouldn't. She shouldn't ask such ridiculous questions.

"You are not."

Stubborn as ever. She really is an amazing friend, but I can't be around other cats. Friends are not an option, they'll only betray me. "Well, how do you think I am?" I snap again. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I'm hurt, and some part of me wants to make sure others understand what that's like.

"Certainly not fine. Q, I'm here if you need me, but you don't have to talk."

What would I talk about anyway? I look away. I can't meet her honest gaze any longer. She really does care, and here I am pushing her away. It's not fair to her. It's not really fair to any of them. They all care, well except perhaps my one time queen Victoria.

**No! Anubis take that blasted queen! I can feel my control on him slipping. What did she say to him? She was going to be there if he needed her? That is a load of Pollicle dung. I start murmuring into his mind, reminding him that no one said anything to stop Victoria. Somecat else must have known. He is ignoring me now. All his thoughts are on his **_**family**_**. There is no such thing for a Magician. They are alone. It is when they can function at their peak. He is ignoring me still. I growl. Well, that is fine. I will continue to bide my time. When I do get out the first thing I am going to do is deal with that queen. She will still make a good consort, willing or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story. The characters are not mine.

* * *

_The seasons continued to change, and the Magician began to recover from his heartbreak. As he did, he began to see the beauty and tenderness of the Queen who helped him mend, his Healer. There was one thing he had to do before he could possibly consider asking her to be his mate. He had to tell her the truth._

I'm pacing. She would laugh and tell me I'm going to wear a hole through the ground if I keep this up. At the moment I don't care. I've got to tell her. I can't ask her to become my mate without her knowing the dangers that accompany it. I have to tell her the one thing that I have never told another cat. No secrets between us.

**"You are going to tell her what?"**

Ah, yes. I was wondering when _he'd_ make an appearance. He is not going to be happy about this. I turn to face the black Magic. "The truth."

**"The truth. And that truth is?"**

The look on his face never changes, always that same impassive stare. "That I am the Third Generation New Moon Magician." He laughs. That darkness has the nerve to laugh.

**"You think she will still want you once she knows? You are more foolish than I thought."**

"I know what I risk telling her." I've weighed all my options and the best one is to tell her the truth. I know there is the risk that I lose the queen I've come to cherish more than anything in the world, far more than I ever cared for Victoria. If I do not tell her, though, I risk far more. To lie to the queen I hope to become mates with is to give in to the Magic. It is deception in its very nature and to conceal it is to become that deception. To become that Magic. I will not do that. I step out of my den and approach her. Here goes nothing—and yet everything.

_The queen cared not for the Magician's worries. She loved him and would risk her very life for the sake of that. The days turned into years until the moment when danger arrived. It bounded in with a great howl: a pack of Pollicles far greater than any Jellicle had seen in generations._

I'm pacing again; it seems like a good way to gather my thoughts, although Electra doesn't quite believe that. The tribe received reports that the Pollicles of the city are massing. They intend to attack us. There is nothing to be done. We cannot flee, but if we fight we will not survive. I am not strong enough to face a pack of dogs as large as this one. We will fall, unless something can be done. I hear him before I see him. The Opposition stands before me, its fur glittering slightly with the power within.

**"You can do nothing to protect them. I have the power you do not. Release me and I will defeat these dogs."**

I have never been so tempted, but what if I don't have the strength to recover my body. What risk will that be? I am only a small cat. I cannot stop him if he gets out of hand. I exit the den swiftly. I must have a second plan before I can do this. I must reveal my secret. He blocks my path.

**"You will do nothing of the sort."**

"If I allow you control they will know anyway. I must tell them." I push him aside, forcing him back into my mind. I see Munkustrap, our leader, across the main clearing speaking with the Twins. The psychic cats look fearful. I don't believe I have ever seen that expression on their faces. They know we don't have any chance of stopping the dogs. Well, we may not have the ability. But _he_ does. The Twins, Coricopat and Tantomile, look at me as I approach. No, they don't look at me, they look past me at the figure I can feel there. He's refusing to disappear today. He knows what I am proposing, and so do they. I can see it in their eyes.

They speak in unison, their voices echoing in both ears and mind; it is eerie even to me. _**"Welcome, Magician. You come to propose a way to stop the beasts."**_

I swallow as Munkustrap turns his blue gaze to me. Well, here it is. All or nothing right now. "Yes. I believe I know how they can be stopped."

The silver tabby leader speaks now. "You told me you had no power to do so."

I take a deep breath; I can almost feel the Magic growing in strength as I answer. "I don't. But…I know how to get it."

His eyes narrow suspiciously. "How do you propose to do that?"

"I…I am the Third Generation New Moon Magician."

He recoils instinctively at my words. Munkus's voice is unsteady as he speaks again. "And what do you suggest to do? You can't honestly be intending to release that thing."

His voice is almost drowned out by the Magic growling. **"'Thing'? Well, we shall see if he says the same shortly."**

I have to ignore it or I will never be able to go through with this. "I haven't the strength to stop this pack, and if something isn't done the tribe will not survive."

"And if that thing is released we die anyway!"

He doesn't trust me to control it. I don't blame him. I don't trust myself. "Not if I lay protections first."

"Will you be able to come back if you give control to it?"

I nod, more confident than I feel. I see the Twins do not believe me. "With help I should be able to." I manage to meet Coricopat and Tantomile's eyes. The Twins return my gaze, they know what it will take, and they know what must be done if I cannot be brought back. We need not voice it. I need not think of it. It is better that way so that _he_ doesn't know.

Munkustrap is still wary, but he sees as I do that this is the only way. "Very well. Be careful, Quaxo."

"Always." I leave to prepare the protection spell that will keep him from harming the tribe.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story. The characters are not mine.

* * *

**It has finally happened! That little fool of a Magician is going to release me. There is no Jellicle Moon Magician to counter me. I will have the control I need in no time at all. And all because of that compassion of his. He cannot condemn his tribe to death, and he does not believe himself capable. My deception has worked. He will never know how powerful he actually is. It will be wonderful to be free again. His protection spell will wear away with time and I will have control of this tribe, and any others who stand opposed to me.**

**This Magician does not know what he is up against. He has never known. Even with help he cannot hope to return me to the back of his mind. He only calls on me when he is in dire need. The irony of this is not lost on me. He hates me, but he cannot survive without me.**

I have finished. He will not harm my loved ones. I step out into the clearing again. The Pollicles' howls can be heard, they are mere streets away. I must give control before they arrive. I look to the Twins and they nod as one. They are ready.

I close my eyes, releasing my hold on him. I am pulled and pushed. This is not right. He is fighting me as he breaks free. Instinctively I struggle, something feels wrong about this. My eyes snap open to see that I am trapped. Trapped within my own mind. I hear everything he thinks and everything he says, but it does me no good. I have no voice, no say in what he does. Bast's Fangs, what have I done?

**I open my eyes, looking down I see that the chest of my body is black. A cold smile curls the corners of my lips. I am free again! He gave me control, and he will not regain it. Quaxo is gone. A purr rises in my throat. I cannot help but look at the psychic cats. They appear impassive, but there is a slight glint of apprehension in their matching eyes. "It is a pity your Magician doubted himself. He was as powerful as I; he just did not believe himself to be." I feel the Magician struggle in the back of my mind at that, but I have had millennia of practice at ignoring them. He will not regain this body, or life. I stride toward the entrance. First to deal with these dogs and then it is time to handle the Jellicles.**

Rage rises in me. He has concealed from me the most basic fact about the New Moon Magicians, the one fact that he has made me forget—we are some of the most powerful Jellicles alive. Even without him I should have been able to handle these dogs, or enough of them for the tribe to be safe. I growl. He will not keep me here. I will not remain trapped in my own head, waiting for him to harm those I love. I push against the cage I am now in, but I feel him solidify the walls. This can't be happening!

The fight is brutal, but quick. I have no choice but to watch. Everything he sees I see. The Pollicles never stood a chance. They all lie dead, or have fled to avoid ending up like their companions. The Op-Mistoffelees has defeated them. Wait, The Mistoffelees? Bast, no! He's regained his name, and with it his control. How can I break this now that he has regained his identity? I struggle, feeling him entrapping me more. He doesn't know my mind as I do, but I fear it will do little good.

**I feel him stirring, but he will not defeat me. No cat but the Jellicle Magician itself can conquer this power. The Magician is tenacious, but he will not banish me again. I refuse to live a generation trapped in his mind.**

"_**Your job is done. Release the Magician."**_

**I sneer at the Mystics. Do they really think I would willingly allow him to regain control? I realize their purpose as I see flecks of white appearing on my paws. They have distracted me. "****Aserette!****" The spread of the light is stopped I can feel the Magician storming around, he is trapped now. That one word is enough to stop him, unfortunately it cannot reverse the little bit of control he has gained. He is not trapped in one place any longer, but he will not regain the ability to live a physical life. Well, if this is what it takes. I will concern myself no longer with the Twin Mystics. They cannot touch me, and they will not harm their friend. I will beat this **_**kitten**_** and bind him for the rest of his lifespan if I must.**

I almost had him, if only he hadn't seen. I had reached my own magic, but with that one word of command he pulled that away. I cannot reach that. He stopped my pursuit of it, and therefore my escape. There must be another way out of here. I begin to search. He does not give me time. I am suddenly standing in the center of the scrap yard. I cannot feel the earth beneath my paws and know that I am merely an apparition. I turn slowly to face my adversary. Many moons ago I wished to be simply myself, Quaxo, not the Magician, not the bearer of The Mistoffelees. Now I am and I wish I wasn't.

He sneers as he stalks toward me. His primary weapon has always been words, but now I see his paws crackling with lightning. Well, two can play at that game. I feel for my mortal Magic. This is the Magic that is mine by right of birth. This is the Magic that hums through my blood and keeps tempo with my heart beat. This is the Magic tied to the Jellicle Moon itself. I feel it flowing to my paws, they do not crackle as my opponent's do, but they begin to glow softly. Oh, Bastet, let this work. Let me have the strength for this.

**I growl. I can see how he fears me. He fears his own weakness just as he fears my strength. He still doubts himself, and that will be my opening. The deception I have planted in his mind for his entire life is my key to this battle. I am the Magic that I wield. He is not. He cannot stand against me.**

Bast give me strength. This battle is not one I can win alone. I chance a momentary distraction to cast a glance to the moon. It is the full moon opposite the Jellicle Moon, but there is an aura about it tonight. It sings to the Magic within me as only the Jellicle Moon has done in the past. Perhaps I can conquer this darkness after all. I hear a crackling and throw myself flat, the bolt of lightning missing me by a whisker's length. I rise. This time when he fires I don't even think. My magic forms a shield around me. The protection absorbs the lightning and the bolt never touches me. I hear The Mistoffelees begin to murmur. His chant grows in intensity and I know I must act now or I will not be able to again. "Arriete Liberashio!"

**How dare he! I had nearly completed the binding spell when that whelp uttered the counter spell. How could he know it? It is concealed from all mortals. Unless…No, that is impossible. The Jellicle Magic knows that New Moon Cats belong to me and to me alone! I snarl. I will not lose my place in this world! I lash out, a bolt flying from my paws as a spell leaps to my lips.**

I dodge away from the lightning, to run square into a wall I cannot see. It holds me there like a mouse in a trap. He is toying with me. I struggle, growling. I will not give in to this! The next bolt doesn't miss. Agony shoots through me, up and down my spine. This is not how I am meant to end, a voice murmurs in my ear. It is lighter than The Mistoffelees', but the power in its tone tells me that it is of the same deep magic. I speak what it tells me. "Proterionna Liberashio." My voice is fainter this time, but immediately I feel a change. I am released from the wall I could not see and I turn to face my demon.

**My hackles rise as the Magician speaks. Who is helping him? I always made certain he would not know the ancient Magics. I look around, my adversary must be here. To my shock there is no other cat present. The white cat that haunts me through the ages is nowhere to be seen. I have only a moment to consider this before I am put on the defensive by a sudden blast of white light from the Magician's paws. My lightning will no longer work, but it is not the only weapon at my disposal. The shadows surrounding us quiver. They respond to the slightest thought from me. Darkness is my element. This Magician before me knows nothing of his. He does not have one. Born at the New Moon he is caught between light and darkness. Neither flows strongly for him.**

The new voice in my head tells me what I must do to access a strength I never knew I possessed. I stand in the center of the clearing, my gaze flitting about as the shadows around me writhe. They may not hurt flesh and bone, but I am neither at this moment. I hold my ground in the direct light of the moon. My opponent glowers at me from the darkness, only his golden eyes visible. The shadows reach out for me, but as they do I feel the moonlight give me strength. I raise my paws, I will only get one shot at this the voice warns. Listening to the Magic that sings for me, I focus the light into two identical bolts. They shoot forward, scattering shadows left and right, finally coming to rest wrapped tightly around The Mistoffelees.

**NO! This cannot happen! He has no more control over light than I do! I struggle against the searing grip of the light, trying to call back my shadows, but they will not answer. The brightness fills all the corners, weakening me. I struggle hard against the Magician. He cannot win this! I will not be imprisoned again! There is another source of power, I can feel it.**

He is weakening! This will work. The voice supports me, I am the Magician. It is my duty to control the Magic. He is not willing to be controlled, but that means naught to me. This is not easy, but nothing in life ever is. I battle my way back into control. The longer I hold him in the light the weaker he becomes until I am able to speak the words again murmured in my ear. May you be bound to the cat who holds you, never to haunt until the day of his death has passed. Simply an order in the common tongue. No more of these single words in an ancient language not spoken outside of Magic. This I can understand.

**I am trapped! The bonds of the words wrap around me like chains as I am hidden away to be used like the Magician's mortal Magic. My humiliation is complete, far greater than if my adversary had killed me yet again. Yet still I live. My power will return to me. I shall wait until that time.**

I watch in amazement as the light forms shackles on the Opposition's wrists. I hear a pawstep beside me and turn, immediately dropping into a bow. Before me stands a cat in gleaming white. He cuts an imposing figure, his green eyes calculating, but not in the same cold way as the Opposition. I know I am in the presence of the Jellicle Magic itself. The very thing we Jellicles celebrate is standing before me. His gentle paw is laid on my head and his kind voice speaks. It is now that I know the voice which has guided me through this ordeal.

_"Return to your life, Magician."_

When I raise my eyes from the ground both Magics are nowhere to be seen. I can feel the Opposition in the back of my mind, and I know he shall always be with me. Somehow, I can live with that now. He is part of who I am, but so also is the Jellicle Magic. Before I can muse on this any longer, the Twins are at my side, helping me to my feet. Yes, I can live with being who I am. The Magician. The bearer of The Mistoffelees. Nothing will change that. Nothing will sway that. I know well that I will not be the last to face the darkness within me. He has lived for many millennia and he will continue to do so until the day the world falls into ruin.

_Thus was the tale of The Mistoffelees laid to rest for three generations. Oh, he tried to control the Magician again, more than once, but always when the Magician was in dire need I would step in. My brother and I have been at war since the night Bast banished him for torturing her beloved handmaidens. I follow him now, through eons, waiting to counter his next rising. He and I shall remain this way until one of us is no more, or the end of time, whichever comes first. The world continues to spin and we continue to live. When the Magician dies there will be many years of peace, time for his tale to spread among the other cats, to offer hope to the next kitten my brother chooses. This cycle will repeat until the day the sun sets for the last time._


End file.
